gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Special Region Weapons and Equipment
This page is a list of all weapons used by the residents of the Special Region. The Region is at a roughly pre black powder technology level. Firearms were unheard of prior to first contact with the Japan Self-Defense Forces. Knives and Daggers Imperial Pugio Dagger Imperial soldiers have been seen using multiple different types of daggers- a long, narrow double-edged blade similar to a medieval dagger, and a broader double-edged blade similar to a real-world Roman pugio. Kopis or Kukri blade The Warrior Bunnies favor a forward curving blade about 30cm/12 inches similar in appearance to real-world classical greek Kopis or Nepalese Kukri blades. Such a weapon was used by Delilah to wound Akira Yanagida in her assassination attempt on Noriko Mochizuki. Curved Dagger A bandit in the manga carries a short, curved dagger with a knuckle guard during the Siege of Italica. Swords Imperial Gadius short Sword Some Imperial soldiers, as well as one goblin in the manga, carry a short sword similar to the real-world roman gladius. Imperial Spatha long Sword Most Imperial Soldiers carry straight, double-edged swords about 1-1.5 meters long as melee weapons. The swords are generally back up weapons for spears. Imperial cavalry may carry longer swords than infantry. High-ranking Imperials, such as Zorzal El Caesar may carry swords with more ornate guards and grips. It's similar to the real-world roman spatha. Imperial Sabre Cavalry from some Imperial vassal states appear to carry curved sabres with a knuckle guard, rather than the usual longswords. Kilij Sword The dark elves also carry a sabre or scimitar similar to a real-world Turkish kilij sword, a weapon with a curved blade and a cross-shaped guard, with a reinforced point. A bandit in the manga version of the battle of Italica carries a similar blade. The Warrior Bunnies carry curved sabres or scimitars similar to those of the dark elves, and often use them in conjunction with their kukri-like knives. Two-Handed Greatsword A bandit in the manga version of the battle of Italica carries a two-handed greatsword with a total length of about 1.5 - 2 meters. Goblin Cleaver Some Imperial goblin auxiliaries at the Battle of Ginza were seen carrying crudely made swords similar to large meat cleavers about three feet in length. These weapons appeared to have heavy blade, but no point whatsoever, meaning they would be useful only as hacking and chopping weapons. Other Melee Weapons Battle Axe A bandit in the manga version of the battle of Italica carries a weapon similar to a one-handed Viking age Scandinavian battle axe, used along with a shield. Woodcutting Axe An Italica defender is seen with a woodcutting axe as an improvised weapon. Kama Scythe A defender of Italica carried a small hand scythe similar to a Japanese kama as an improvised weapon. Agricultural Scythe The defenders of Italica carry scythes as improvised weapon. Pitchfork An infuriated Italica defender carrying a pitchfork charged at the bandits after they murdered his wife. He is presumably killed in battle. Flanged Mace A bandit at Italica (manga version) carries a flanged mace as a primary weapon. Goblin Axe Some of the goblins deployed as Imperial auxiliaries were armed with large battle axes. The weapons appeared to be of rather crude construction, but very heavy, given the goblin's great strength. Goblin Club Some goblin auxilliaries at the Battles of Ginza and Alnus were armed only with simple wooden clubs. Maul In the anime version of the Battle of Ginza, a goblin attempted to force open the gate of the Japanese Imperial Palace using a maul, or a large, very heavy hammer. Polearms Imperial Hasta Spear The Imperial Army uses a spear with a double edged head up to about 30cm long with a guard between the head and shaft, mounted on a shaft of six feet, identical to roman hasta Spears. Imperial Sarissa Lance During the invasion of the Warrior Bunnies territory, some Imperial Formations are seen using twelve to fifteen feet long Sarrisa Lances like the macedonian Phlangitoi from the classic antiquity. Under the reign of roman Emperor Caracalla the legio macedonia was reorganized and rearmed with Sarrisa lances like macedonian Phalangitoi but still fashioned with roman equipment, identical to the troops shown in the manga. file:Sarissa.JPG Trident The aquatic humanoids living in the Roma River carry barbed tridents. Given the design of these weapons, as well as the statement that those carrying them were fishermen, it is likely that they are intended primarily for spear fishing rather than combat. "Halberd-Lance" Imperial dragon riders carry a bizarre hybrid of a halberd and a lance, specifically a lance with an axe blade on one end. Given the limited opportunities to use it, it can be assumed the blade is mostly decorative. Imperial Halberd Some Imperial soldiers carry halberds- polearms combining an axe, spear, and a spike/hook for unhorsing cavalry. Halberds are also carried by the defenders of Italica and the bandits. Bardiche The warrior bunnies use a large bladed axe-like pole weapon similar to Russian battle axe or bardiche. Bec de Corbin A defender of Italica in the manga is armed with a bec de corbin (French, lit. "crow's beak"), a type of medieval polearm with a hammer head, a spear head, and a metal spike for piercing armor on a long pole, similar to an elongated war hammer. Oprichnina Spear-Staff Oprichnina carry short staves, which normally resemble brooms. These weapons represent their role of "cleaning" the Empire of "undesirables" and have hidden spearheads which can be unfolded to be used as a normal short spear. Ranged Weapons Recurve Bow The dark elves of Roldom Canyon, including Yao Ro Dushi use recurved bows similar to those used by the Turks, Mongols, and other Asian and Middle Eastern cultures. This bow design allows for a smaller bow to have a greater draw weight- and thus power, making them excellent for use on horseback. Duran also makes use of a recurve bow at the Battle of Alnus Hill. Elvish Bow Crossbow Crossbows are widely used by the inhabitants of the Special Region, and are seen in use by the Imperial Army, the defenders of Italica, and the bandits attacking Italica. Some crossbows appear to have a windlass for stringing the bow, suggesting they have a high draw weight and are intended for piercing plate armor. Siege Engines Battering Ram Ballista A ballista, or an oversized crossbow powered by torsion of two skeins of rope holding the arms. One was mounted on the walls of Italica in the anime. The weapon was later captured by bandits, who desperately tried to fire a spear out of it at an AH-1S Cobra Attack Helicopter. The crew were instead killed and the ballista destroyed by said combat helicopter with the use of cannon and/or rocket fire before they could fire. Polybolos In the manga, a rapid-fire ballista similar to a polybolos is mounted on the walls of Italica and fired at the bandits. In real life, the polybolos is believed to be the first rapid fire weapon in history, invented by the ancient Greeks. The weapon is operated by turning a crank which both pulls back the bowstring and releases a new bolt from a magazine into the weapon. This design makes the polybolos one of the most advanced weapons devised by the inhabitants of the Special Region. Trebuchet In the manga, the Imperial Army deployed trebuchets to hurl rocks at the walls of the Japanese Imperial Palace during the Battle of Ginza. A trebuchet is a large catapult with a counterweight on one end of the arm and a sling holding a projectile in the other. When the arm is released, the counterweight pulls the arm upwards, throwing the projectile from the sling. The trebuchets used at Ginza were presumably destroyed by modern firearms of JSDF helicopters or ground forces. file:Trebuchet.JPG Magic Weapons Rory Mercury's Halberd Giselle's Scythe Helmets Type Imperial Gallic D & E A large number of Imperial soldiers wear helmets of a design which is identical to the Imperial italic helmet model. This design was used in early Imperial Roman Legions of the 1st century. file:Gallic-1.JPG file:Gallic-2.JPG Type Imperial Attic C Some soldiers of the emperor's palace guards are seen wearing helmets like the Roman Praetorian Guard from the 1st to mid 3nd century. file:Corinth.JPG Type Intercissa A Helmets of this design can be seen in a flashback, worn by dead (possibly Imperial) soldiers. This design was used by late Imperial Roman Legions and by allied Germanic warriors in the late Antiquity around the early 4th to the mid 6th century. A very similar design was used by the Anglo-Saxons in Britain until the 10th century. file:Intercissa-0.JPG Armor Lorica Segmentata (roman plate armor) Most Imperial soldiers wear armor identical to the roman lorica segmentata, used from the 1st to the mid 3rd century. Lorica Hamata (mail armor) Some Warriors and Bandits wear armors identical to the Roman lorica hamata, a design of chain armor, used in the Roman Legions since the 3rd century BC. Lorica Musculata (muscle armor / cuirass) Some of the Empire's high ranking officers wear muscle armor identical to the Roman lorica musculata. This form of armor was originally from archaic era of Greece and was likely popular in the Special Region as it had been in the Roman high society. A lorica musculata can be made from bronze, iron or leather (for less wealthy people in the high ranks). file:Musculata.jpg Shields Scutum Most Imperial soldiers can be seen equipped with shields identical to oval or rectangular scutum shields used by the Roman Legions from the 4th century BC to the late 3rd century. file:Scutum-1.JPG file:Scutum-2.JPG file:Scutum-4.JPG Parma Some Imperial soldiers can be seen equipped with shields identical to oval parma shields used by Roman Auxiliary forces since the 1st Century and late Antiquity Roman Legions from the late 3rd century. file:Scutum-3.JPG Field signs Aquila standard The Imperial Army use field signs with a Eagle icon on the top like the Legions of the Roman empire. Oprichnina standard The Oprichnina using a field sign consisting of a small banner, a spear tip with metal plates and a broom crossed with a symbol identical to the Eihwaz rune from the old germanic futhark alphabet Banners The Empire is using Banners and flags. Category:Materiel Category:Terminology Category:Vehicles Category:Firearm